


Secret

by Smilez221



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Can you tell?, Frisk is not the nicest person, Gen, Hacking, My First Fanfic, NO REALLY THIS IS NOT A GOOD ENDING, and gaster's just along for the ride, gaster is not evil, implied relation between gaster and skelebros, ish, kinda rambly, lots of references to things you can only find by datamining, no i'm not, not really - Freeform, offscreen death, other characters mentioned for like a second, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilez221/pseuds/Smilez221
Summary: Frisk messes around with the world they live in, and discovers a secret.





	Secret

It's not like you didn't know how to free the monsters. In fact, you've freed them once before. The fallen human had told you that Flowey had begged them not to reset, to "Let Frisk live their life."

He didn't get it.

No one did.

When monsters reached the surface, you couldn't "live your life" because you had no life left to live.

Oh sure, there were pieces of a future. You agreed to be the human ambassador, and told Toriel you wanted to stay. Papyrus got his car, and Sans got a tricycle (?). Undyne and Alphys went to the beach. Mettaton performed in concerts with Napstablook, Shyren, and Burgerpants. And Toriel would come into your room while you slept and give you a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

But that was it. No fallouts from monsters suddenly exiting the mountain, no mention of your parents (if you even had any? You weren't sure), no more good times with your new friends. Nothing.

You were tired of being nothing.

So you RESET.

* * *

 

The fallen human - their name was Chara now, apparently - is confused the first time you check for dogs. To be fair, you don't know which dogs you were checking for, either - the Snowdin Canine Unit? The annoying dog? The one in the basement you weren't supposed to know about? It doesn't seem to matter. If the check was a success, you can do all sorts of things with this world. There's only so much fun to be had in killing people, after all. Now, you can fight Mettaton as many times as you want. And when you got tired of that, you'd switch him out for any of the other monsters you could encounter. Heck, you can even fight _Sans_ even when you haven't gained any LV. (Boy, was that a trip). And there were monsters you'd never seen before, including a Froggit that Chara called "TestMonster" and another pair of royal guards that reminded you of the ones from Hotland.

Of course, there is more to this than just the battles. You can access the dimensional boxes at will, even without meeting Alphys. You can warp to just about any room in the Underground. You can go into rooms you've never seen before and hunt for bugs. You can make your own reflections switch out with someone else's ("It's me, Chara" they said when you first did that, and you both giggled). You can date Undyne and then kill her, over and over.

But nothing disturbs you like what you find in Hotland.

The first one is by the elevator next to the cooking show set. It reminds you of the monster near Muffet's bake sale, except it seems to have purchased a severed head. You hope it wasn't too expensive. It talks about the old Royal Scientist, a "Dr. W. D. Gaster". You'd never heard of him and wondered what Alphys thought. Then again... if he really was scattered across time and space, would he still exist? And if that severed head was truly a piece of him... You shudder and go into the elevator.

The second one is by the elevator next to the news report set. You don't think you've seen anything like it. It looks like a giant face growing out of the ground like some sort of weird plant. It also talks about this Dr. Gaster, how his life was cut short when his experiments went wrong. Despite your growing unease, you have to admit you are curious. If Gaster was truly listening... Maybe you can dig deeper and find him.

The third one was immediately above the second. It looks like the ficus-licker in MTT Resort. It mentions how Gaster invented the Core but fell into his creation. The Core, or something else? You have to know now. You rush through the opera and the resort and make your way to the Core, ready to explore every nook and cranny you could find.

* * *

 

Nothing. You've explored every room you could a dozen times over and you found nothing. You lean against the wall and slide down to your butt with a groan, bringing your hands to your face in exasperation. If you couldn't find a trace of him in the Core... but he was scattered across time and space. And he used to be the Royal Scientist. Maybe there'd be clues in the lab. Maybe even in the True Lab. Using your determination and your intellect, you alter the world so that your EXP is 0 and everyone important is still alive. With that taken care of, you stand up and get ready to face Mettaton.

* * *

 

You're able to get to True Lab without resetting, thank goodness, and immediately you wonder where you should be looking. If you remember correctly, the True Lab had a very linear progression, so you should probably go through it like normal, to avoid accidentally breaking something. You were probably going to break something anyways, to meet this Gaster fellow, so you didn't see the sense in breaking more than you strictly needed to. With that decided, you head into the room with the sinks.

After some more thorough searching, you begrudgingly enter the encounter with the Memoryheads. You honestly wondered what the deal was with these things. They don't resemble any monsters you've encountered, instead looking vaguely like deformed... skulls. Wait a second.

One dive into the world's genetic makeup later, you're able to find a curious amount of skull imagery. There's the skeleton brothers, of course, but also the DT Extractor, Asriel's Hyper Goner, Sans's blaster attack...

Now that had been curious. Gaster Blasters, they were apparently called. Fascinating. Combine that with the skeleton brothers, one of whom had an interest in science, the DT Extractor, and Flowey's origins, and...

The Memoryheads might be exactly what you need.

You pull out your cell phone and, as expected, they invite you to come join the fun. This time, you accept.

You tell the Memoryheads you want to meet Gaster.

* * *

 

Dark, darker, yet darker. You have no idea where you are, only that it is really really dark. It reminds you of the darkness before the Omega Flowey fight, yet you are unable to move. You call out first for Gaster, then Chara, then anyone at all.

But nobody came.

Instead, a voice settles itself into your head, a voice that constantly shifts in pitch, creating a sensation reminding you of slime on your ears.

"GREETINGS, CHILD. I DID NOT EXPECT YOU TO COME FIND ME." Greetings, child. I did not expect you to come find me.

You ask the voice if it is Gaster.

"INDEED. OR RATHER, I AM WHAT IS LEFT OF HIM." Indeed. Or rather, I am what is left of him.

His voice sounds melancholic. Your mind begins humming with possibilities. You ask Gaster what became of him.

"IT IS AS THEY SAID. I FELL INTO MY OWN CREATION, AND WAS SCATTERED ACROSS TIME AND SPACE. NOW I AM HERE, IN WHAT IS KNOWN AS THE VOID." It is as they said. I fell into my own creation and was scattered across time and space. Now I am here, in what is known as the Void.

You ask Gaster if there's any way out.

"THERE IS NOT. I KNOW, BECAUSE I AM OUTSIDE OF TIME. IF THERE WAS A WAY OUT, I WOULD HAVE FOUND IT." There is not. I know because I am outside of time. If there was a way out, I would have found it.

Well, that just won't do. You knew your determination could do all sorts of crazy things, maybe it could do something here? Monsters couldn't handle too much determination, but you're no monster. And if this place was really outside of time, then you had all eternity to figure this out. It was like a puzzle! One where someone's life actually hung in the balance! This has gotten so exciting!

You tell Gaster that you're going to get him out of there. You tell him about your determination, how it gives you the power to save and load, the power to reset. You tell him about your dogcheck powers, how you could pull people and places into existence. Surely, you argue, this would be no different.

At this, you hear a low chuckle.

"I DO NOT THINK THAT IS CORRECT, CHILD. BUT IF YOUR DETERMINATION IS AS POWERFUL AS YOU SAY IT IS, THEN I SUPPOSE I CANNOT STOP YOU FROM TRYING." I do not think that is correct, child. But if your determination is as powerful as you say it is, then I suppose I cannot stop you from trying.

You nod, then summon all the determination your tiny body can hold. You think back to the True Lab, where you met with the Memoryheads. You willed Gaster to come with you. You won't accept anything less!

Suddenly, there's a bright flash of light. You have to squint your eyes after all that darkness. Did it work? Was Gaster back? The light fades and... it's a menu.

*You cannot bring one back from the Void without sacrifice.

*You must choose who must spend their eternity in the Void.

Below are three buttons, one labeled sans, another labeled PAPYRUS, and a third labeled  GASTER  \- Gaster, you presumed. Well then. You did say you would find a way to bring back Gaster, and you're not going back on that now. So then... will you kill Sans or Papyrus? On the one hand, Sans was a major player in the story, appearing all throughout the Underground (assuming you didn't kill his brother) before giving you your final judgement. Papyrus... well. You couldn't deny that he was your favorite. With his boundless confidence and endless mysteries, he was the one you killed the least. And when you did kill him, Sans was desolate. You're not sure what would happen to Sans if his brother stopped existing. Papyrus, on the other hand, didn't seem to emotionally rely on his brother as much. He'd probably be fine. Your decision made, you press the first button.

* * *

Apparently, your actions forced a true reset, so you're not sure if you succeeded until you left the Ruins. At first, everything was the same. Giant stick, crushed to bits. Mysterious figure, now it's gone. There's the bridge... and the gate-thingy's gone. Huh. You hear the tell-tale crunch of snow as whoever's following you makes their approach.

*HUMAN.

*DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET AN OLD FRIEND?

**Author's Note:**

> The last lines say:  
> *HUMAN.  
> *DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET AN OLD FRIEND?  
> All the other Wingdings are translated right there in the fic.  
> Might do a sequel someday, showing how the world changed now that Gaster's alive and it's Sans who fell into the Void.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
